merlin_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Airell Averay
: "I called Uther Pendragon my friend ever since I was old enough to travel south to Camelot. That changed...when he failed to heed our warning and paid the price of magic he was not expecting." The only surviving son of Galen Averay and Brenna Veniel, Airell is Crown Prince of Solascoill, husband to Inis de Bois, father of Anwen and Cara Averay, brother-in-law to Uther Pendragon and Agravaine de Bois ; and uncle of Arthur Pendragon . Renown for his wisdom and tactical ingenuity, Airell is heir apparent to the throne of Solascoill and commander of Solascoill's army. Biography Early life : "Why is mother crying? When will Aidan return? He will miss mother's birthday." : "Aidan is not returning, my son." : "Why?" : "Your brother was ambushed three days ago in the Shadow Forest in Northumbria by Kobolds. The seldom few that have survived are returning with his body to Aellhall." Born and raised in Aelhall, Solascoill; Airell remains the only child to his parents after his older brother and heir apparent Aidan was killed in ambush by Kobold berserker. He spent most of his childhood training with Knights of Solascoill and having adventures in Northern Realms during which he became best friend of Orin Elsey, fellow knight of Solascoill. Meeting Inis and two year stay in Camelot : "Thank you kind sir for coming to our aid. I'm afraid we overestimated the safety of the woods so close to the city." : "Tis no trouble my ladies. In fact I was meaning to ask you what you are doing in the middle of the woods without an escort?" : "We wanted some time alone from my betrothed. But it seems it was not such a good idea." : "Your betrothed?" : "How rude of us. This is my younger sister Inis de Bois. And my name is Ygraine de Bois, future wife of Uther Pendragon." ::::: ''- Airell and Ygraine'' Airell met both Ygraine and Inis by chance while he was traipsing around the woods that surround Camelot and intervened in what would otherwise probably be kidnapping of the two ladies by mercenaries. He felt attracted to Inis almost immediately and without any deliberation escorted them back to Camelot where he was thanked for the help by Uther and offered to stay when he revealed his true identitiy. Drawn by Inis, Airell stayed and after a while started treaty negotiations between Camelot and Solascoill in his father's place. During the two years he stayed in Camelot, he came of age and married Inis with Ygraine and Uther's blessing, seeing as de Bois' parents were long gone. "Inis calm yourself. It will do no good to you or our child." '' : ''"How can I calm down after what I saw?!" : "What did you see?" : "I saw IT. I saw the beast." :::: ''- Airell and Inis'' The bliss two couples enjoyed was short as Ygrane died shortly after Arthur was born; and sent Uther in guilt ridden anger and sorrow that caused what was for over two decades later known as The Great Purge . Return to Solascoill and later life : "He would not dare." : "He is out of his mind with grief, Airell. I do not think he is thinking straight." : "We have to leave. This place is no longer safe for us." : "My sister's body is still warm." : "I know but I think she too would prefer you to stay alive. Now go and get only neccessary things. We leave in half an hour." :::: ''- Airell and Inis fleeing Camelot'' Airell returned home to Aellhall with his pregnant wife week after Ygraine died and Uther declared war against magic. Although the couple grieved for Ygraine, they welcomed their first child two months afer Arthur was born and named their daughter Anwen, because she was of fair skin and because the couple believe she would one day become fair ruler to her people. Four years later, they welcome another daughter by the name Cara. As crown prince, to this day he attends to the affairs to his kingdom at his father's side and does not go on adventures as often as he did in his younger days. Personality Airell is strong willed; and performs his duties as Crown Prince with high sense of honour and fairness. Patient like his father, he often accompanies his wife in her tours around the kingdom and frequently adresses possible problems first hand whilst Inis performs her duties as healer. Like many men in his kingdom, he is not under showing his emotions and affections in public and still shows his grief at the loss of his older brother from time to time. Abilities Airell is an expert swordfighter and has been champion of the battlefield for ten years in a row. Trained in many hand-to-hand comabt techniques and weapons, he prefers sword and hunting dagger over any other. Although he has no magic, Airell can easily recognise a magic wielder and is able to fight lesser powerful ones after gathering years of experience in that area.